


Pool Party

by Kyouka_S



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drinking, Drowning, M/M, Near Death, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Swimming Pools, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_S/pseuds/Kyouka_S
Summary: The mercs go out to the pool for a ceasefire day. Chaos ensues. Eyes are shot at, glasses are lost, two people nearly drown. As one does.





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> Also seen on Tf2writing on Tumblr. Thank you for accepting my submission!

Scout, along with Pyro, had insisted on changing in a bathroom stall instead of out in the locker room like the rest of them. Scout shook at the thought of changing in front of others, having them see his lack of abs and muscles. Too embarrassing. Scout would rather drown.

He came out of the stall, in a sunshirt and shorts, not risking any judging looks from the rest of the mercenaries. Pyro came out shortly after him, covered head to toe in whatever they could find for swimwear. The two walked out to the locker room.

No one was as ripped as the Scout had thought. They all looked rather normal. Spy was unmasked, leaving everyone with a new sight to see.

Meanwhile, Soldier and Demo were arguing.

“Are ye kidding me” Demo said. “I look better.”

“Negative!” Soldier said. “I am an American! I have an all American body! You Scot son of a bitch couldn’t dream of ever looking this good!”

Sniper was holding water guns, with God knows what planned.

“Guys!” Engie yelled, silencing the loud group, turning eight heads. “Let’s get the hell out of here! The pool won’t be this empty for long!”

This got the group excited, and they all trampled Engie to get out of the door and into the pool on this hot summer day.

Scout went right to the slide, Pyro following him.

Soldier mounted Demo, and Heavy hoisted Medic up on his shoulders. It was time for a game of chicken.

They argued while they fought. Over pets. Raccoons versus doves.

“Get rid of vur filthy vet rats!” The Medic yelled.

“Not before you remove your pigeons!” Soldier countered.

“Zhey’re doves!”

“They can’t fight BLUs, can they? Still useless!”

“Oh vu little-”

Demo fell backwards, and so did the Patriot on top of him, when Sniper shot him with a blast of water in his good eye. “Take that, you one eyed drunk!” Sniper yelled.

“Does zhat mean I vin?” Medic said. Heavy let him down, and the two high fived.

Meanwhile, Scout and Pyro went to the deepest end of the pool, the sign said 14 feet deep.

Demo got his revenge, and pushed Sniper in the pool. “I hate you campers! Everybody bloody hates you!” He yelled.

Muffled screaming came from the Pyro.

Everyone looked at them. Scout wasn’t with them. Pyro was pointing at the space of water right next to them and mumbling something quickly and urgently.

Sniper put two and two together quickly, and threw his guns down, got in the pool, then swam over, pulling Scout out of the water, and laid him on the ground on the edge of the pool.

Medic came over, and reluctantly started CPR.

The minute Scout woke up, he was slapped across the face by the Doctor. “Dumkoff!”

“What the hell was that crap for?”

“Vasting our time. Cauzing a commotion.”

Scout sat up and rubbed his cheek, and the commotion cleared, leaving the mercenaries to scatter back to whatever they were doing before the commotion. Scout decided to sit back in a chair by the pool next to Spy, who was tanning, instead of getting back into the water, traumatized by his experience. No one could blame him. Not even Spy, who just looked over at him once, then back at the pool.

“Scout, what were you thinking? You could have drowned.” Spy said.

“I don’t know what happened.” Scout replied. “Just I was with Pyro, and-”

“So you were being stupid with Pyro?”

“No, not stupid!”

“Knowing you, you were doing something stupid.”

“Okay, yeah. I was having a breath holding contest with Pyro in the deep end. I refused to go up for air when I needed it.”

“You imbecile.”

Meanwhile, Demo and Heavy started a drinking contest. Heavy knew he probably wouldn’t win, but he was the most likely to stand a chance.

Engie and Soldier were looking for Medic’s glasses, that he had lost in the pool. Medic has been stumbling around, looking for Heavy in all the wrong areas, falling in the pool at least twice.

This was quite entertaining for Sniper to watch, but having to pull him out wasn’t. He convinced him to sit down by Scout and Spy for the time being.

Sniper went back to shooting people with water guns.

Demo had left to get more drinks, and the drunken Heavy was shot in the eye with water by Sniper. He fell face first in the pool.

About 10 minutes later, Demo came back with the beer. “Aye, where’s Heavy?” He asked, and everyone looked around the area, except Sniper. He seemed to be looking down at the floor. He knew something, Engie concluded when watching this strange behavior.

“Aye, I think I found him!” Demo was pointing down. In the pool. Everyone not sitting down came over and saw a very large shape in the water.

They were all silent for a few seconds, fearing the worst. Demo and Soldier rushed into action, diving down to pull up the giant Russian bear.

They got him up miraculously, and the giant shape was all the doctor needed to come rushing over, stumbling and tripping every ten feet, and knelt down by him to see if he could be saved, and if so, save him.

A long minute passes. Tears were pouring down the Medic’s face, and he was screaming, “IT'Z NOT VERKING! IT’S NOT VERKING!”

It was more emotion than anyone has seen from the man. It didn’t take a genius to know that Heavy and Medic care for each other, but this was something new.

Everyone thought Heavy was dead, then a fountain of water came spewing out of the giant’s mouth and nose.

“He'z alive!” Medic said, hugging Heavy as he started waking up.

“Ugh… what happen?” Heavy said, noticing how tightly Medic was holding on to him.

“We all thought you were dead!” He looked at Heavy’s face. “You were good as dead for a few minutes!”

They hugged it out.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Scout said, three different levels of pissed. He was slapped across the face for nearly dying and when the big oaf did it, he hugged him? So not fair.

Scout had yet to discover the two cared about each other as more than friends.


End file.
